Story Time
by Bekness
Summary: JJ tells Henry a bed time story about how she fell in love
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting on the couch after getting home from the bar, Will had dropped me off after and had offered to stay but all I wanted to do was curl up with Henry and get some sleep but after getting inside the couch looked comfy. The past 38 hours had been hectic, it all started by getting taken by Hastings and ending right here. I knew Emily would come for me, come to save my life, like I did her 3 years ago so I was super glad that I trusted her to tell her things on that plane ride to Paris.

"Mommy?" I heard pitter patter of little feet coming down the stairs

"Hey sweetie" I pulled him up onto the couch and held him tight

"I was so scared mommy, you didn't come to daddies to pick me up." he cried into my shoulder

"Oh I know sweetie, I'm so sorry. Mommy got taken by a bad man but I'm here and safe now. Aunty Emmy come and got me" I knew he would like the fact that she helped save me and true to what I thought his head shot up and eyes shone bright at the mention of her name

"Aunty Emmy? Is she still here? I miss her. Did she really save you?"

"I'm sorry sweetie but she had to go back to London, but she said hello and that she loves you very much. And yes she really did save me, along with the rest of the team. They will probably all come around tomorrow." I said hoping he doesnt get too upset that Emily left.

"Oh ok. Can we Skype her when shes back? I want to see her" he asked putting his head back into my shoulder.

"Sure sweetie, I'll send her a message in the morning. C'mon its time for bed now." I said putting him back onto the ground, still to weak to pick him up, he held my hand as I walked him up the stairs and he jumped into my bed and patiently waited until I got changed and sat down next to him. He pulled the blankets over us and curled into my side

"Tell me a story Mommy"

"What story do you want to hear? Baby Star?" I asked

"I'm not a baby any more mommy. Tell me one I don't know." he laughed and looked up at me his baby blues knowing I can't deny him anything when he looks at me like that. I thought for a moment and with Emily still on my mind I knew what story I wanted to tell him.

"Alright, want me to tell you the story of how Mommy fell in love?" he looked up and nodded

"ok well it all started 7 years ago, I had been working at the BAU for about 2 years and one day I walked into Uncle Aaron's office and there was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I was taken by surprise and quickly told him that we had a case and turned and left just so I could calm down my heart because it was beating so fast" I look over and notice that he was still listening

"Why was it doing that, did you go running?" he asked and I had to laugh at his innocent question

"No honey, when you get older you'll understand better but when you meet someone who instantly catches your attention your senses go hey-wire."

"OK so what happened after you saw the beautiful lady?" he asked, turning back into my shoulder and waited for the rest of the story

"Well nothing happened for another week because we had a case then it was the weekend but first thing Monday morning.."

_**Flashback**_

I threw the file I just finished reading into Morgan s pile and went onto the next one

_Man and woman murdered in hotel, bible phrase written in their blood on a mirror_- Another one for Morgan

_2 women found buried in Las Vegas, $100 found in their pockets- _Reid can have this one, knows the area

This continued for most of the morning until a knock on my door raised me from constant folders of death "Come in" I yelled out

"Hi, are you Agent Jareau?" the beautiful woman from the other day asked and all I could do was stare at her, I had thought about her all week and here she was standing in my door way

"Um, yes I am, Jennifer Jareau " I said standing, inviting her in and go to shake her hand

"oh I'm Agent Prentiss, I'm joining the BAU tomorrow and Agent Hotchner told me to come see you about the policy and procedures" she said taking my hand in a shake and I instantly felt a shock of electricity race up my arm

"Oh right, yea i've got all the stuff here. Well I guess lets get started Agent Prentiss" I said

"Oh please call me Emily, I guess if we are going to be working together theres no need for formalities" she smiled and sat down in the seat opposite my desk

"Oh right, I'm JJ. I don't get called Jennifer unless i'm in trouble" I smiled and for the next 4 hours we went through everything and when we finally finished we decided to go for coffee and met up with Garcia who happened to be there

"Hey Garcia, this is Emily she's going to be starting at the BAU tomorrow" I said introducing them as we sat down while waiting for our otder "And Emily this is Penelope Garcia our resident tech-savy goddess"

"Oh shes just being nice. I'm actually far more than that" Pen smiled and we all got to know each other for the next hour. While Garcia was talking to Emily I got to have a decent look at her and the more I did the more I couldn't wait to be seeing this person everyday.

**_End Flashback**_

"What happened next Mommy?" Henry asked sleepily

"Oh so much more honey, but I think its time to sleep now. I'll tell you the rest tomorrow night: I said kissing his forehead and scooted further down in the bed, ready for sleep, hoping it will be filled with nice dreams and not nightmares

"Don't forget you have to text Aunty Emmy tomorrow so we can Skype her" he reminded me

"Trust me I didn't forget, now go to sleep. I love you sweetie" I heard a little love you too then went off to the land of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

I was awoken by Henry shaking my shoulder and sending pain through my body "Mommy its morning, you have to text Aunty Emmy now" he said and I tried to hold back a scream from the pain

"Honey, please stop shaking me. Mommies sore from the bad man." I said hoping it didn't scare him

"Oh sorry Mommy, wait here" he jumped off the bed and went into my bathroom then come out moments later with a glass of water and my pain medication packet "Here you go Mommy, take these then text Emmy" he said handing them to me. Sometimes I can't believe how thoughtful he is and that he knows what I need.

"Thanks sweetie, if you go get my phone from my bag downstairs I'll send her a message" he jumped up off the bed and ran down and got it, giving me enough time to take the meds before he was back.

_Hey Em, Henry wants to know if you can jump on Skype when you get back. He was bit upset that he didn't get to see you but after I told him you saved me he seemed better. Let us know when you're available and I'll make sure we can get on Thanks again for everything – Jen xx_

"There you go sweetie, she'll probably still be on the plane but when she can she'll reply. So what do you want to do now? Want to have a pyjama day?" I ask, mainly because my bed is too comfy to get out of at the moment.

"Tell me more of the story. I don't think I can wait until tonight" he said, scooting down in the bed some more

"Alright, how bout we get some breakfast first then come back up and i'll tell you some more" I suggested knowing i'm suppose to take the pills with food and he'll get hungry soon.

"I have a better idea, don't move" he jumped up again and took off out of the room coming back 5 minutes later trying to juggle 2 bowls, 2 spoons a box of cereal, 2 juice boxes and milk "Lets have breakfast in bed, you should rest coz of your owies and breakfast in bed is way better than breakfast at the table" he said dumping it all on the bed

"And where did you learn that?" I laughed, pouring us some cereal

"Aunty Emmy told me that time she stayed over and we made breakfast for you" he said and got stuck into his cereal

"Oh right. I didn't think you'd remember that, you were only little then" I said thinking back to that day, it being the first of many nights she stayed over

"I remember everything Aunty Emmy told me, now story time Mommy"

"Ok, so the next few months I just got to watch the beautiful woman get use to working with us and getting comfortable in our little family. The first time I heard her speak another language it just intrigued me more and I loved hearing another language come out of her mouth. She was a woman of many talents. Her, me and your Aunt Pen would go out on the weekends we were home and have lots of fun, this one man tried to tell us he was an FBI agent and got shot down after we showed him our badges" I laughed at the memory of Brad the FBI guy

"When did you fall in love with her Mommy?" Henry asked taking a sip from his juice box

"Do you remember when I told you a story about the dogs that I had to fight?" he nodded "Well when everyone found me I was in shock and the only person who could get through to me was the beautiful woman and for the rest of the trip she was the only one who didn't make me feel like it was my fault your Uncle Spence had been taken. It was on the plane ride home that I realised if it wasn't for her I would be more of a mess than I was"

**_Flashback_**

I was sitting on the plane looking over at Reid who was curled up on the couch when Emily came over passing me a cup of coffee, I said thanks and she sat down across from me, not saying anything but I knew she was there in case I wanted to talk. I spent the rest of the flight staring out the plane window, occasionally looking over to her and having a fight with myself. Being in her company made me feel safe and calm. _Why is it only her that I feel like this with? _Um because you like her _No its more than just that, shes nice and friendly and strong and loving and she knows me so well_. Well maybe its because you more than like her? _What like Love her? _Yes you idiot, you're in love with her. So man up and do something about it _I cant, I can't ruin our friendship, it means too much to me not to mention she's straight and doesn't feel the same way_. Excuses Excuses, you're just scared

"Um Jayje?" her voice snapping me out of the debate going on in my head

"Hmm?"

"You're staring at me. Is everything ok?" _Damn busted_,

"Yea, sorry. Just thinking. I want to say thanks again for this week. I don't think I would've pulled through it so well without you there" I said with a little smile hoping she knew I meant it

"Hey, it was no problem. Plus this weeks not over so you've got yourself an over night nurse."She smiled and leaned over and squeezed my hand, my heart started racing and electricity flying up my arm.

"You don't have to do that. I will probably just go straight to bed" I said even though I wanted her to stay

"Don't argue Agent Jareau, theres no getting out of this. Plus with the pain meds you shouldn;t be driving anyway, so either way i'm still taking you home" she smiled a smile that always stops my heart.

"Oh really Agent Prentiss? Well in that case its you're shout for food on the way home" I winked at her then went back to watching the sky.

When we got back to my place I got us a pair of sweats to change into and we sat down and ate some chinese.

"Hey Em, I want to say sorry about making it seem like you don't feel things. I had no right and everyone has to have their own way to deal our job" I said looking down at my Chinese

"Hey theres no need for that. You were in the middle of possibly the worse day of your life and I know you were just curious. Its seriously no problem" she said lifting my head and looked into my eyes to show that she meant it but I got drawn into her eyes and held it for longer than normal. I really wanted to kiss her, wanted to move forward and show her what she really meant to me but a small voice in my head told me now was not the time, so I looked away and played with my food a bit more

"I'm still sorry. So what do you want to do now?" I ask trying to change the topic

"Want to chuck a movie on or go to bed?" my heart fluttered and images started running through my mind thinking what we could be doing in said bed

"um, hmm, movie sounds good" I get up and chuck something on and for the next hour and half we laughed and relaxed and by the end of the movie I was half asleep on her shoulder

"C'mon Jennifer, time for bed" she whispered into my ear while trying to get me up. We walked to my room and after her giving me my meds she started to walk back out and turned off the light, suddenly feeling scared in the dark I called out to her

"Em? Stay?" I asked quietly not even sure if she heard me until I felt the bed drop and her lie down next to me

"Any time Jay, any time" she pulled me closer and I wrapped myself around her and thats how I woke up in the morning, her arms wrapped around my shoulders, mine around her waist and my head in her shoulder and I couldn't be happier.

**_End flashback**_

My story got cut short by a knocking on the front door and Henry getting up and running down the stairs to open the door

"Ask who it is first" I yell while getting out of bed and chucking my robe on

"It's Aunty Penny" he shouted up the stairs then started laughing at something Garcia had said. I quickly brushed my teeth and my hair then grabbed the breakfast dishes and walked down stairs

"Hey Gumdrop, how are you today?" she asked coming over to give me a hug

"I'm alright Pen, bit sore but this little munchkin here has been looking after me" I said ruffling Henrys hair

"Oh you're a good boy, what have you been doing this morning so far?" she asked him

"Mommies telling me a story"

"Oh really? What is this story about?" she asked and if it had been anyone else but her I probably would've stopped him but she knew all about it so it didn't bother me

"Its all about how she fell in love with a beautiful woman" he says proudly "but shes taking forever to get to the ending" he said sending me a look and getting the same one from Pen

"Thats because theres a lot left of the story, I'll tell you some more tonight. Why don't you go get ready and maybe we can go to the park later?" he ran off up the stairs to get ready while I turned the coffee maker on and turned back to Pen

"So thats quite a story your telling him" she said

"Yea I know, he was talking about Emily last night and when he asked for a story it just started coming out. He's going to hate the ending, maybe I can just finish it before it starts getting bad. Leave it at when we were happy." I poured us a couple of coffees and went and sat on the couch

"I guess you could, but how will you explain that she's not here?"

"Well he kind of already knows why she left but I don't think he's clicked that the beautiful woman in the story Is Emily yet. Man it was good seeing her yesterday, she flew all the way here to save me Pen, how could I have just let her leave? How did I not follow her to the airport to tell her that I still love her?" I started crying and Garcia just wrapped me up in a hug

"Its not to late to tell her, you can always ring, text or Skype her. And I know she still loves you, but I dont think she knows how to go about it, you're both very different people now not to mention she lives on the other side of the world. I think you both need to talk, not to mention she doesnt even know you and Will got divorced" she pointed out and I managed to get rid of my tears when I heard Henry running down the stairs.

"Has Aunty Emmy replied yet Mommy?"

"Not yet sweetie, she would've just got off the plane and probably either has to go straight to work or straight to bed. Give her time buddy, you know she'll want to talk to you." I turned to Garcia "Henry wants to Skype with her today because he didn't get to see her. I sent her a message this morning asking her to let me know when shes free" Pen just nodded and went on about what she had planned for the day, which included park time with myself and Henry. While she was talking I got thinking about Emily again, knowing I have to get her back.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to point out that the JJ isn't telling Henry the whole flashback, most of this is for your benefit. She would be telling him a lot less adult version of events.**

After spending the day at the park with Pen and Henry we decided to grab some pizza and head back home. We were sitting around watching a movie when my phone went off

_Hey Jennifer how are you feeling? I only just woke up and have to go into work for a few hours. Would Henry still be awake about 9 your time? I'll make sure I'll be on Skype then. Tell him I miss him too. I'm so glad your safe. Em xx_

"Is that Agent Prentiss?" Pen said with a smile

"What makes you say that?" I ask curiously

"Because you've got your lovey dovey goofy smile on and you only get that when you either think of, talk to or see her" she laughed

"Oh I didnt realise, and yes it was, she'll Skype later. Looks like Henry gets to stay up past bed time"

"Was that Aunt Emmy?" Henry asked jumping on the couch

"It sure was buddy, she'll be on Skype at 9, so you have to be good ok?" I told him, knowing he'll do whatever I tell him just so he can talk to Emily

"Can you tell me some more of your story?" he asked climbing up on the couch

"Ok but first you have to go have a bath and get into your jammies ok?"

"How about a shower? Its quicker" he begged

"Alright fine" he grabbed my hand and started pulling me up off the couch "Do you mind cleaning up Pen?"

"No problem chicka dee, I'm also up for a story if you don't mind me staying. Plus I wouldn't mind saying hey to her"

"Yea thats no problem. You've heard the story before anyway" I smile and run up the stairs after Henry and 15 minutes later we come back downstairs to Pen setting up Skype on the TV

"Oh hey that was quick. I figured this way we can sit comfortably on the couch and chat away" she said putting in my password and signing in

"Thats no problem. I've been meaning to set it up like this anyway. How do you know my password?" I ask, knowing the answer that is coming

"Please I'm Penelope Garcia Oracle of All-Knowing. Plus you think working for the state department you'd think of a password better than Henry2008" she laughs

"It's just for Skype. The only people on it are my Mom and Emily. Ok well kiddo, we've got an hour before Emily will be on, ready for that story?"

"Yes Mommy" he snuggled in between myself and Garcia and waited for the story to start

"So as I was saying before the beautiful woman stayed at my house to keep me company after the bad dogs and for a few nights after she stayed as well. Now on Monday morning I went to go see your Aunt Pen to see what she thought. Of course she wasn't surprised and would keep telling me to tell the woman how I felt but.."

"But your Mom was too scared. So the next week when we had a girls night I decided to play a bit of match making" she smiled at the memory

**_Flashback**_

"Hey my bad ass FBI beauties, who's ready for truth or dare?" Garcia said sitting down on the floor around my coffee table

"Truth or Dare? What are we 12?" Emily laughed

"Fine, what about I've Never?" she suggested and I gave her a look, she's up to something but I wasn't completely sure of what yet.

"Alright I guess we could play that and since you thought of playing you're up first" I pour out our shot glasses and wait for Pen to start

"Alright.. Never have I ever done a nudie run" she says and waits for our response, I immediatley pick up my shot and to my surprise so does Emily and down them "OMG spill"

"It wasn't so much of a nudie run then left my clothes and towel in my room one night and had to do a nudie run across the dorm floor after my shower. Lucky for me I left my room unlocked" Emily laughed "Now you're turn Agent Jareau"

"Um was 20 at college, our soccer team had won the championships and we had a party to celebrate. A lot of alcohol later and a game of Truth or Dare turned me into nudie running the soccer field at 3am" I laughed and got the next lot of shots ready "Ok Ems your turn"

"Ok, Never have I ever... Hmm you know for a rebel child of an Ambassador this is actually a pretty hard game. I think I'll have to go with something lame so Never have I ever had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." she said and me and Pen could only just stare at her

"Thats seriously it? Ok 2 things, how on Earth have you never had a PB&J sandwich and that's seriously the only thing you haven't done? How wild did you get?" Pen laughs and I smile but really thinking about all the things a young Emily Prentiss got up to

"Um 1 Ambassadors daughters only eat 5 star meals, even for snacks. No matter how much I wanted one the chefs wouldn't make it for me and as I got older the urge to have one went away. And 2 when you are 16-18, have a world of hate towards your parents, diplomatic immunity and lots of alcohol you kind of run out of things for Never Ever" she laughs and takes a shot herself, mainly because I think it was too much for her to tell us

"Well thats a dumb one, but we'll use it for now, your next one better be better" Pen laughed as me and her took a shot

"Ok, my turn Never have I ever... gone commando at work, any work not just the BAU" I laughed and looked over to Pen, knowing full well she had

"I hate you sometimes" she said taking her shot

"Hey don't hate the player, hate the game" I laughed doing my best Derek Morgan then turned to Emily who was picking up her shot glass "Oh really Agent Prentiss? Care to explain?"

"Nope, just know that I did and i'm not saying when or where" she winked and downed the shot.

After playing the game a bit longer and learning a few more things about my two best friends, Pen finally said the one that I knew she was waiting to ask all night but needed us a bit drunker

"Never have I ever slept with a girl" she said looking over to me and I immediately downed the shot then turned to Emily who was staring at me with a blank look, knowing her walls were up but something was going on behind them, I was about to explain when she quickly took her shot and stared at her glass for a while.

"Well I must go to the bathroom" Pen said quickly jumping up and running off leaving Emily and I sitting in silence

"So, I think I should explain" I started only to be cut off by her

"It's ok Jay, what's college without a bit of experimenting" she laughed

"Well it's not just a college thing. I'm bi." I say, letting the cat out of the bag

"That's cool. Same actually." she said still looking into her glass

"Really?" I ask, thinking I might actually have a chance now

"Yep" just then Garcia come bounding back into the room

"So what did I miss?" she asked

"Not much" Emily quickly replied which made me wonder why she shut it down pretty quick. I know she is a private person but we are all friends here, guessing she just didn't want Penelope to know, she is the office gossip

"Ok. Well I think I might head off anyway, it's getting late, I'll see you lovely ladies either over the weekend sometime or Monday" she quickly gave us a kiss and hug then before we knew it she was out the door.

"Well that was weird" I laugh and get up and walk into the kitchen "Do you want a coffee or something?"

"Um.. Coffee would be good thanks" she said following me into the kitchen

"Hey are things ok between us?" I ask feeling the tension in the room

"Yea of course. Why wouldn't they be?" she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes

"Probably because the moment we both said we were bi there's been an awkward tension hanging around the room"

"Oh nah I don't know. It doesn't bother me"

"Then what's going on? I know you Em and you've been off in some other world all night" I said placing her coffee in front of her

"Look Jayje there's nothing wrong. Thanks for the coffee but I think I might go." She said turning away and I had just enough time to place my coffee on the counter and run after her before she got to the door

"Wait Em" I grabbed her hand "What the hell is going-" before I could finish she had turned around, pushed me against the wall and started kissing me. I stood stunned for a brief second before kissing her back with all the love that I have had inside me for the last few months. Before I could do anything more she pulled away

"I..I can't do this" she stuttered moving back

"What why?" I more begged then asked

"Because.. I have a girlfriend" she yelled before grabbing her jacket and running out the door

_**End Flashback**_

I sat in silence remembering how much my heart broke that night and Pen stared at me knowing what I was thinking of

"What happened after the lady left Mommy?" Henry asked surprising me because I had half forgotten about his presence

"A lot more does honey, but I think you have enough time to go get a glass of milk before Aunty Emmy gets on Skype" he jumps up off the couch and runs into the kitchen

"How you doing Suga Plum?" Garcia asked moving closer to me

"I'm alright, the story gets better. Plus I hope that there is some way I can get her back. I know she still loves me. She wouldn't've come all this way to save me if she didn't. I know her, I know I've still got a chance and I'm not stopping till I get it" I said and just then the noise from an incoming Skype call and Garcia pressed accept and just then the woman that I love filled my tv screen

"Hey" I said casually

"Aunty Emmy!" Henry came running into the room spilling his milk everywhere "Mommy Aunty Penny can I have a moment to talk to Aunty Emmy alone please." He said in such a grown up voice that we had no choice but to leave.

"Alright Henry, but we wanna talk to Aunty Emmy too. So don't talk for too long ok?" I said to him and looked up at Em who was just smiling away "we'll be in the kitchen"

"No worries Jayje, I'll get Henry to come get you once we are done." She smiled back and we turned and walked into the kitchen, both curious about what he wanted to talk to her about.

**Henry's chat with Emily is in the next chapter. Let me know what you think about the story so far. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The beginning of this chapter will be from Henry's POV. I'll let you know when it changes back to JJ's also there's no flashback in this chapter but there definitely will in the next **

I waited till Mommy and Aunty Pen walked into the kitchen then sat up on the couch and turned to look at Aunty Emmy on the TV. It's pretty cool how it's set up, I like how Aunty P can do stuff like that.

"I miss you soooooo much Aunty Emmy" I said looking at her the way I usually look at Mommy when I want something

"I miss you too Henry, I'm sorry I couldn't have come and seen you when I was just there but I had to come straight back here after getting your Mother" she said and I could tell she was sad. Uncle Spence has been teaching me how to 'people watch' and he said it's easier to see things when you know the person.

"I want to say thank you for bringing my Mommy home" I said, I had wanted to from the first moment mommy said Aunty Emmy saved her,

"Aw, Henry that's so sweet but you don't have to thank me" she said and I could see a little tear trying to fall

"No I do, Mommy always says when someone does something for you, you should thank them and you bring my Mommy home to me. I will thank everyone else when I see them but I wanted to thank you first because you're really special to me" I said, looking down at my shoes, I want to get through the next part but I can't if I start crying

"Oh sweetie, you're really special to me too. I love you so much" she said and I wish she was here to give me a hug.

"Aunty Emmy can I ask you a question?"

"Sure buddy, ask away"

"Do you love my Mom?" I looked up at her, seeing her stop in.. Surprise?

"Um, yea of course, just like I love everyone else. Why's that?" she sounded different and kept clearing her throat. I'll ask Uncle Spence what that means later

"No I mean really love her, like the Prince and the Princesses love each other, like Mr Jackson and Mrs Jackson love each other."

"Who are Mr and Mrs Jackson?" I know she is avoiding the question, Uncle Derek taught me about how people answer a question with a question so they change topic, but I'm not letting it

"They are an old couple that live across the street, they have been married 66 years and still hold hands, and Mommy said that's what true love is. Now, do you love my Mommy?"

"Henry why are you asking me this?" she said in a voice that I know will probably be telling me off soon

"Because Mommy is telling me a story about a beautiful woman that she fell in love with and I know it's you. I'm almost 6 not silly and I spend a lot of time with Uncle Spence, I know that the only person she hasn't told me about in the story is you. So I just put a few things together and figured you're the one that made Mommy happy" I said, spitting it all out so fast I'm not sure if she even understood and when I looked at her I saw tears running down her cheeks "Oh sorry Aunty Emmy, I didn't want you to cry, if I was there I would give you a hug to make it all better"

"Oh I know you would sweetie" she laughed then her face went serious "I think you have to let Mommy finish the story. Then you will know why the beautiful woman isn't there right now, ok buddy?" she smiled but her eyes still looked sad

"Ok, my birthdays in 2 weeks, are you going to be here?" I changed the subject so hopefully she won't be so sad anymore

"I'll really try buddy, I might be in trouble from my boss for stealing a plane and coming to get your mom before I told anyone" she laughs

"Stealing's bad Aunty Emmy!" I yelled at her

"I know buddy anyway I'll defiantly try, not every day my favourite little man turns 6" she smiles and finally her eyes look happy too, just then I yawn and she gives me a serious look again "Alright buddy, go get your mommy and aunt pen, its way past your bedtime." She said and I jumped off the couch running into the kitchen.

"Mommy! It's your turn now"

**JJ's POV**

Henry came running into the kitchen and grabbed our hands and started pulling us into the lounge "Thanks buddy, why don't you say good night to Aunt Emmy and Aunty Pen then I'll go tuck you in, its way past your bedtime"

"Nah, I want Aunty Penny to tuck me in, she tells funny stories" he says, letting go of my hand and pulling on hers before she sits on the couch.

"Aren't my stories funny? Oh it hurts" I grabbed my chest and feigned being hurt

"No, I like your stories, especially the one you are telling me now, but I want Jack and Jill tonight. Night Aunty Emmy" he blows her a kiss

"Night night buddy, sleep tight, love you" she makes a show of catching his kiss and blowing him one back

"Love you too, night mommy, love you" he comes over and gives me a big sloppy kiss "lets go Aunt Pen" I manage to yell a "love you too" after them before they are up the stairs.

"Two peas in a pod those two" Emily laughs and I turn back around to her

"So, what did Henry want to talk to you so seriously about?" I laugh but half serious, curiosity was getting the better of me and I was so close to eavesdropping

"Secret squirrel business" she laughs

"I can be a secret squirrel, I do work for the FBI you know"

"Nope, doesn't work like that, you have to be brought in by another squirrel and I don't think neither me nor Henry will bring you in on this one, we'll not yet anyway" she laughs

"You know that makes me more curious" I pout and flop back down on the couch

"Yea but you're so cute when you're curious" she laughs then stops when she realised what she had said "anyway, how are you feeling? Is Will taking care of you" she asked trying to look around the room from what she could see of him

"Nah, but Henry is" I say hoping I can finally have this chat with her and I see her go instantly mad at what I said

"Why isn't he? You're his wife, he should be there helping you get better"

"Actually Em, I'm his Ex-wife" I see a brief moment of anger until what I said clicked

"Ex-wife? But he was at the bar with us, he was put in protective custody" she said more to herself than to me

"Well we are still friends and he was put in custody because he had Henry. It was an easy divorce, we both realised that we weren't in love with each other anymore, that we only stayed together this long for Henry and the fact that we got married straight after him almost dying probably wasn't the smartest. Getting married wasn't the right choice, especially when we were both in love with other people" there is was said, the whole truth and after 9 months she finally knows.

"Other people?" she's still shocked, which I'm hoping would go away soon because I actually want to have a decent chat about this

"Yea, he was fighting feelings for a paramedic, who is really nice and gets along with Henry great and well you know who I'm in love with"

"Why didn't you tell me? How long has it been? You're my best friend, I thought I was yours, you could've told me!" of course, the first emotion after shock is always anger with Emily Prentiss

"I tried, but you never answered my calls, only responded to texts that were about Henry or the others and you only Skype me when you want to talk to Henry and then you make up some excuse to go before I even have a chance to say two words. I'm actually surprised you've stayed on this long" I yelled trying not to get to loud, there was a silence after I finished but we kept looking into each other's eyes, well as much as you can over the computer

"You still lo-"before she could finish Garcia came running down the stairs

"Hey my badass beauties" Pen said, running across the living room and jumped on the couch "I was having a lovely chat with Master Henry and he mentioned you might be coming over for his birthday"

"Yea, I was thinking about it, but like I also told him, I might not be able to get away. Got in a bit of trouble for just leaving and "commandeering" an Interpol jet. But I'll do what I can to get there" she smiles

"Oh that's awesome, not about getting in trouble but about coming over" Garcia laughs

"How much trouble are you in Em?" I don't like knowing she's in trouble because of me

"Not sure yet, I managed to talk them around when I told them about how Askari was an international terrorist and that he's been on our watch list for a while and this was probably our only change to get him. I'm really only in trouble for leaving my post unmanned for 30 minutes and not taking a team with me. I'll probably just get a couple of weeks suspension or something" she shrugged then looked at her watch "Sorry ladies but I have to go, I have breakfast with the Ambassador then off to work, one nightmare after the next" she laughs then after saying our goodbyes Pen and I open up a bottle of wine and watch a movie.


	5. Chapter 5

I had just jumped in bed after dragging Garcia up to the spare bedroom when I heard the sure tale sign of Henry's pitter pattering feet walking down the hallway towards my room

"Mommy? I had a nightmare" he's so cute when he's half asleep

"Aw, come here buddy" I pull the blanket back and let him jump in with me, usually I don't but after the last couple of days, someone to cuddle is defiantly what I need "do you want to tell me about it?"

"No thanks, it was really scary and I don't want to remember it again" he slides down the bed and wraps himself around my body "can you tell me a bit more story please Mommy? What happened after the beautiful lady told you she had a girlfriend?"

"Well it was awkward for a while, she now knew how I felt and I knew she wanted to be with me but couldn't and because I now knew what it was like to kiss her I didn't want to stop. Slowly after a few cases things got back to kind of normal, we wouldn't touch as much but we were friendly and we would all go out to the bar together, I even met her girlfriend a couple of times, she was a doctor and seemed nice enough. About a month later we got a case that took us to New Orleans and that's where I met your Dad. We got on really well and after the case was over I gave him my number, it didn't mean anything but friendship, and apart from the team and a couple of people from college I didn't have many friends so it was good to talk to him." I looked down at Henry who was almost asleep "you know your Dad is still one of my best friends, our break up wasn't in anyway your fault right? We just realised we'd be better friends than husband and wife"

"Yea I know Mommy, Daddy tell me. He said as long as you and I are happy then he is happy but I also think Monica makes him happy too."

"She does honey, I haven't seen him that happy since I told him I was pregnant. Anyway so we got to talking a lot and occasionally I would go to New Orleans and see him and we would go out and go to parades and jazz festivals or he would come here and we would go site seeing and go to the parks and just hang out. Everything was going good, it wasn't weird between me and the beautiful woman, I had a new friend in your dad, work was still bad but I loved helping people and I was actually pretty happy in general. Then one night I got a bad phone call, there used to be this other man on our team before Uncle Dave came back and on this night his friend had died, turns out this bad man that had gotten away from us once before thought that we had his girlfriend and started to hurt the people we had already saved so we would give her back. A lot of stuff happened that day, the bad man and his girlfriend died, the other man on our team lost his faith in what we did and the beautiful woman said something that got stuck in my head and I wasn't sure if she was just telling Jane or if she was telling me or even herself"

**_Flashback**_

_You don't choose who you fall in love with_

It had been running through my head since the moment she had said them. Was Emily trying to tell me something? Trying to remind herself? Because I know she wasn't just talking to Jane in that room today. I have to find out, it's driving me crazy not knowing and here I am backed up on the freeway because of a truck roll over, Damn Emily for living in D.C, why couldn't she be like the rest of us and live closer to work?

After an hour and half I was finally sitting out the front of her condo, doubt starting to seep its way through me. I mean what am I even doing here? She has a girlfriend, who is probably inside with her right now, comforting her like it's supposed to be. Why would I think Emily was even talking about me? Because that's what I wanted to hear. I should just go home, As much as I want to be up there, in her arms there is already someone else there.

I was just about to start the car when my phone rang and I answered without looking at the caller I.D

"Jareau"

"Don't you check your caller I.D?" A voice I know only too well laughed and I immediately looked up to her balcony, there she was, leaning against the rain phone in one hand glass of wine in the other

"Not usually, the only people who call me are usually work related" I stated, suddenly very nervous

"Why are you here Jennifer?"

"Um, to see how you are. I know you got on with Jane and I just wanted to see how you were doing" it wasn't a total lie

"Jennifer, what's the real reason you're here?"

"Are you alone?" I needed to be up there, be around her.

"No, Serena is here, she just worked a 38 hour shift, she's in bed now" she sounded just as nervous as I did. I needed to see her better than through my car window so I got out and leaned against the hood.

"What did you mean when you told Jane you don't choose who you fall in love with?" I spat out, I need to have this conversation, no more running around the bush.

"Jen, now isn't the time for this" I saw her fidget but I needed to see her eyes, she gives away so much more through them but I couldn't from here

"No, Emily please, I just need to know. I'm driving myself crazy because I know how I feel about you and sometimes I think I know how you feel about me but then I'm not sure and I just need to know Emily… please" I try to hold back my tears and saw her turn around and look inside before turning back to me

"I told Jane that because I didn't want her to think it was wrong, you don't choose it just happens. Whether that person is a serial killer and killed over 150 people or a blonde, blue eyed communications liaison with the FBI, the heart wants what the heart wants" she said quietly looking down at me and I could feel her eyes looking through my soul even from this distance

"You love me?" I asked, mainly to double check that I had heard her correctly

"I do, but I've also been with Serena for 3 years and I just have to figure some stuff out ok?" She said her voice filled with emotion

"Yea, I'll wait as long as it takes. I love you too" we just stared at each other for a while then she turned around looked inside then back to me again

"I've got to go, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye Em, love you"

"You too" she whispers then hangs up and turns around and walks back inside. I hop in my car with the biggest grin on my face and drove home and for the first time ever I was excited about going to work.

**_End_ _Flashback_**

"So the lady loved you and you loved her?" Henry mumbled into my shoulder

"Yes but she had a girlfriend and we didn't want to do anything until she had sorted everything out with her first. Why don't we get some sleep, Aunty Pen will be up early and maybe we could all go and get some breakfast"

"Yea that sounds good, night mommy, love you" he kissed my cheek and wrapped himself around me

"Night Henry, I love you too"

The next morning we were sitting at the diner just down the road from my house when my phone started ringing, I picked it up and checked the caller I.D

"Hey Spence" I smiled as Henry's face lit up

_"__Hey JJ, Morgan and I were talking last night and we were thinking of having a family day and you and Penelope in? Morgan just got off the phone to Rossi and Blake and is on the phone to Hotch now and it seems like they are in" _he rambled out

"I'm in and I'm sure Henry will be so hang on a sec and I'll ask PG" I said turning to her "Family day, you in?"

"Of course my suga plums, let me know when and where and I'll be there" she squealed into the phone

"Did ya get that?" I laugh

_"__Yea, we are thinking at Rossi's and about 1? Then we can have lunch and spend the day together, bring yours and Henry's go bags, it may turn into an all-nighter" _he laughs then hangs up

"Hear that buddy? We going to spend the night at Uncle Daves" I said, cleaning some syrup off his face

"Will Jack be there?" he jumped up and down

"He should be buddy, if Uncle Aaron is going so will Jack" I smiled and looked over to PG "Spence said take a bag, could turn into slumber party"

"Right, well I guess after this we should head back to yours and grab my car, do you just wanna go together?"

"Yea that's no problem. I've actually got all our stuff still packed from the past couple of days so it's just a run in run out thing" I smile at Henry trying to shovel down his food "Chew Henry, you'll choke" and as if on cue he started coughing and after drinking a bit of water he looked up

"Can you tell me some more story while I eat, please?"

"Actually the next part has Aunty Pen in it so maybe she should tell you" I looked to her and quickly filled her in on where we are up to

"Ok buddy, so your mom had just professed her undying love to the beautiful woman and was waiting patiently for the woman to make up her mind and by patiently I mean not patient at all, she was in my office nearly every 15 minutes either trying to figure out what the womans choice would be, if I knew something, crying, getting angry-"

"Yea we get it, wasn't my finest few weeks" I snap

"Anyway, in between all that the woman was still trying to decide whether to break up with her girlfriend or stay with her and she was feeling really bad so she came to me for help and I being the All-Knowing Oracle, knew exactly what to say and I basically told her that if she was in love with the first one she wouldn't've fell for the second. I think after that things progressed pretty quick." She smiled, knowing that it was her that eventually got us together

"It did, that night she went and broke up with the girlfriend then the next day she came into my office and asked me out for a date that Friday night" I smiled, knowing Henry will love the date part of the story, especially because it involves everyone. After cleaning up Henry a bit more and stopping by my place to get the bags we were sitting outside Garcia's while she quickly ran up and got her stuff when he turned to me

"Mommy, I know this story must be hard for you to tell me but I really like that you are"

"Why do you think it's hard?" I was surprised he would realise

"Because it's easy to see that you still love her and unless she's Aunty Penny, she's not here and hasn't been for a long time because you were with Daddy for so long" he said matter of factly. I didn't actually realise he had picked up any of that, when did he get so smart?

"Since when did you get so smart? And yes buddy it is painful and no she's not Aunty Pen but I'm telling you this because I want to try and get her back and I want you to know about it and not be a surprise"

"Ok Mommy, I'm sure I won't be surprised. I want you to be happy and I got smart from hanging out with Uncle Spence" he laughed and went back to playing a game on my phone. I only had a minute to think before PG came running out of her building and jumped in the car.

"Ready to go Blondie and Mini Blondie?" she smiled and started the car, I was actually really looking forward to spending time with my BAU family, of course there was only one thing missing… her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for your reviews, I'm loving that you are loving them. If anyone has any ideas or things that should be added let me know and I will do my best to fit it in.**

We got to Rossi's about 1 and spent the day eating, laughing, hanging out and Morgan and I played a game of soccer with Henry and Jack. A while later I was sitting back and having a beer when Morgan came over and sat down passing me another one

"What's on your mind Pennsylvania Petite?" he looked over taking a drink of his beer

"Just thinking about our job and what we see and how we go about our down time. I like that we spend it together" I said sitting back watching Hotch, Beth, Jack and Henry getting into Reids physics magic

"That's because in the words of Penelope Garcia "we are family" and I believe it was you that said we do what we have to, to protect our family. Spending days like this or going to movies or the bar or just relaxing, making sure that none of us burn out like Elle or Gideon, that's how we protect each other." He said reminding me of past conversations

"Yea I know, i just like it, doesn't make you feel so alone. Some nights after we have a hard case and Henry is still at Wills, I turn every light on, turn all the TVs or stereo just to have some noise in the house. Those nights I just can't stand it and all the bad images run through my mind" I took another sip of beer "especially the last couple of days, every time I shut my eyes I see Hastings running his hands up and down my body or I see Cruz beaten and stabbed on the ground, but then PG crack a joke and Henry laughing and I just remember it has happened and that I'm ok, Hastings and Askari are dead and that for the first time in 3 years I'm not keeping any secrets. It's actually quite freeing" I smile and watch Henry run around with Jack

"I bet it is. What do you usually do when those thoughts start running through your mind?" he asked, I wasn't sure if he was worried or curious

"Usually it plays out for a while, then I manage to think of how the case ended or the team and just little bit of the jokes and stuff we would crack trying to lighten the moods and stuff. It calms me down but sometimes it would take a while, could take all night but eventually I fall asleep, wake up in the morning with the sun shining and realise it's a new day and that even though there are bad men and women out there but there are also good people and people out there that need us to save them, even if they don't know it yet." I tell him and start peeling the label off my drink "Do you wanna know what my favourite part about being in the BAU is" he just nodded and waited for me to continue "my favourite part is thinking about all the people that aren't going to be hurt because we caught the UnSub. I mean yea we usually save one or two people per case but I like to think about the people who have lives because we changed their future." I smiled at the thought and put my bottle down

"That's actually a really good thing to do. I like to do it occasionally too, do you ever wonder how the people we have saved and how they are coping?" he asked leaning back in the chair

"Yea especially when 2 cases are like each other. I often wonder how the kids and teenagers we save are going. We should get Garcia to do a check or something"

"Or we could do some visits or phone calls?" he said as Hotch and Rossi walked over

"What are you two doing hiding out over here?" Rossi asked sitting down with us

"We were just talking about all the victims that we have saved and were wondering how they are coping now." I said

"We have saved a fair few people over the years. How's Cindy and Anthony doing?" Rossi asked turning to Morgan

"They are doing ok. Cindy's nightmares have almost gone, only has a one or two every month or so and Anthony is coping pretty well, he asks about his Dad occasionally asks about the other kids that were at the cabin with him but apart from that they are going pretty good. I talk to them a fair bit when we aren't on a case" he smiled

"That's good, how you feeling JJ?" his voice filled with compassion and a hint of worry

"I'm doing pretty good. Believe it or not Henry's been a big help, he knows when I'm sad and gives me a hug, I've got up the last couple of days and he's got a glass of water and my pain meds ready, he even brought me breakfast in bed the yesterday morning. It was so cute" I smile at yesterdays memory

"He's an observant little boy, going to be one great profiler one day" Rossi laughed

"Oh god I hope not. I mean I love our job but I wouldn't want him to see what we do" I laughed

"Don't want who to see what Mommy?" I jumped as I didn't see him walking up behind me

"I was just telling your mother here that you will be a great profiler one day buddy" Rossi told him as Henry laughed

"I hope so, that's what I want to be when I grow up" Henry smiled as he climbed up on my lap

"Me too, we can be in the same team Henry" Jack said, sitting down next to Hotch

"Oh is that right? Looks like we've got our replacements already" Hotch laughed and not too long later Garcia, Reid and Alex joined us and handed out a few bears and we sat around chatting for a while and Henry started playing with the necklace my sister gave me and the 2 charms that are on it.

"Where did you get this Momma?"

"My sister gave it to me before she died" I said sadly looking down at him

"So I have another Aunty? Does she look down on me from heaven with everyone else?" He asked and I smiled at his innocence

"Yes she is sweetie, she's up there with my dad, and your dads parents looking down on you and I bet they are so proud" I said stroking his hair while he fiddled with the pendant that came with the necklace then he started playing with the other one

"Where did this one come from? It's different to the other one" he played with the little blue and gold plastic butterfly

"The beautiful woman gave it to me on our first date." I said looking down at it

"The beautiful woman?" Morgan asked "Are you talking about E-"

"Yep, I'm telling Henry the story of us" I interrupted him, I wasn't ready for Henry to know it was Emily just yet

"Oh that's nice. Where about are you up to?" Hotch asked

"First date." I said looking up at him

"That was in Arizona yea?" Morgan asked "The case with the killer on a campus killing brunette girls?"

"Yep, the security guard and the college girl who was an admirer. That was also the last case Gideon worked" I looked over to Reid, I knew Gideon leaving hit him the hardest

"Wait, you had a date on a case?" Beth asked

"It wasn't like that, we had planned it for the Friday night but we got called out to this case. She knew I was taking this case hard because I was talking to a set of girls who fit the victim ology and thought that having the date would help me out a bit, which it did."

"She asked for all our help to set it up" Hotch laughed and

"Really? I didn't know that, well I knew she got Morgan, Reid and Garcias help. I didn't know she went to you and Gideon" I said surprised

"What happened on the date Mommy?" Henry asked looking up

**_Flashback**_

I was sitting in my room looking over the files when there was a knock on my door and I was surprised when I opened it

"Hey girl, we going down to the lobby for a drink and you're coming" Morgan was standing next to Reid and I know there is no point arguing, if I go down for one they won't bug me and I can get back in at least half an hour

"Alright, give me a sec, I'll meet you down there" I shut the door and quickly got changed and grabbed by stuff and went to see if Emily was coming but after knocking on her door a couple of times, not getting an answer and being a little disappointed I joined the boys downstairs.

"Hey guys, do you know where Emily is? I was going to see if she wanted to come down but she didn't answer her door" I said sitting down at the bar and picking up the beer they had already ordered for me.

"I think she left, I saw her getting into the elevator as we were walking to your door" Spence said taking a drink

"Oh ok" I looked down into my drink, I kind of wanted to see her tonight, we had planned our first date for tonight but after catching this case we had postponed it but I still at least wanted to see her.

"It's Prentiss, she is probably back at the precinct, you know how she can be" Morgan said and I took another drink. It's true, there have been many times we have gone back to a precinct and there is Emily head down in a bunch of files at 7 in the morning.

"Yea true" after chatting for about half an hour I decided to call it a night "anyway thanks for the drink guys but I want to go have a shower and a good nights sleep before tomorrow" I said getting up

"Yea, have a good night Jayje" Morgan said with a smirk and Reid had a small smile on his face. I lifted an eyebrow and wondered what they were up to but I let it go, with them boys I probably didn't want to know. As I was walking to my room I was stopped by Hotch and Gideon and we spent a good 5 minutes or so standing in the hallway going over the media presentation for the next morning, when Hotch got a message I saw a little smile and figured it must've been about jack and with that they said their goodnights and went to their own rooms and I could finally got to go to my own. When I opened my door I was stunned, there was Emily holding a glass of wine, the lights dimmed and the little table by the window set up for dinner and there were a few candles around the room to give it a bit of a glow.

"Em, wow" I said shutting the door behind me, still shocked

"Hey, I figured if we couldn't go out on our date I would bring our date to you" she said walking over to me handing my glass and kissing my cheek

"You didn't really have to do this, I would've waited till we got back" I smile and take a sip of wine

"Yea, but I couldn't. I've wanted this for a while and even though I never pictured our first date in a hotel room in the middle of Flagstaff but hey when life throws you lemons." She smiles and turns the stereo on as background music

"This is probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me" I put my glass down and wrap my arms around her, just needing to feel close to her.

"Well I aim to please, but don't get your hopes up too much, there wasn't much open at this time of night so we've just got burgers and fries from the diner just down the road"

"Hey, I don't care if we are having crackers and cheese, as long as I'm with you that's all I care about" I smile and get lost in her eyes, this is what I needed after a day like today, to be reminded of the good in the world. She presses her lips against mine and shudder as a thrill runs down my spine and I feel her smile against my lips, I see fireworks and stars and excitement runs through my body. She runs her tongue across my bottom lip, seeking entrance which I allow and one our tongues meet, one or both of us moan, my hands tangle in her hair, pulling her closer and hers on my waist pulling me tighter. After a pretty heavy make out session and needing air becomes a problem we pull back, our breathing short and fast and I can't get a smile off my face "Aren't we just 2 horny teenagers in FBI Kevlar" we laugh then after a quick kiss to my lips she takes my hand and pulls me over to the table

"As much as I love doing that, I'm also pretty hungry and if we don't eat now it'll go cold" she smiled and sat down, picking up 2 take out containers from a box next to the table and handing me one "When we get back I'll cook you something to make up for this" she laughs and hands me a plastic knife and fork and pours some more wine into our glasses

"You cook? Should I putting the number for poison control on my speed dial?" I laugh and she feigns hurt

"Oh you wound me Jennifer Jareau, but yes I do cook. As a kid moving so much it was hard to fit in with the other kids and the only real friends I had were the staff because they moved with us. I used to spend more time in the kitchen than anywhere in the house and when I was old enough Antonio started teaching me everything I know." She smiled and popped a fry into her mouth. I was surprised that she had opened up so quickly to me and I didn't want it to stop. We spent the next few hours talking about anything and everything and by the end of the night I knew I knew more about Emily Prentiss than most people. She looked down into the box next to her and picked something up "Oh yea I forgot about this" she said handing me a round plastic container and as I opened it this little blue and gold plastic butterfly keychain fell out "I was waiting for our food and I saw it in one of them toy ball machines and I immediately thought of you, knowing how much you love butterflies." She smiled and I was in shock, not because she had brought it but because I had only told her that once when we first started hanging out, I didn't think she would remember "I know in cases like these, the ones that tend to change the way you see the world, it's good to have something to remind us of who we are and why we are doing this job" she places her hand on mine and I get lost in her eyes once again

"Thank you Emily, no one has ever gone to all this trouble for me before." I lean over the table and give her a kiss full of the love, thanks, happiness and honest truth of my feelings towards her "I love you" I whisper after we pull apart

"I love you too" she smiles then presses a quick kiss against my lips and pulls back "As much as I want to continue that, we do have work in the morning and need our sleep" she turned the hotel room light on and started packing up the table and I looked down at the butterfly in my hand, I pulled the chain part off and thread it through my necklace, knowing it's the safest place for it. After looking down at it for a while, I looked up and saw Emily standing just in front of me with a huge grin on her face.

"You don't have to leave if you don't want" I said, not wanting to be apart from her just yet, she cocks an eyebrow and I laugh "not like that, we can cuddle and sleep, I don't want you to leave" she walks and presses her lips against my temple

"Ok, I'll be right back" she's gone long enough for me to change into my pyjamas and jump into bed, when she walks in I'm sitting up flicking through the channels on tv

"Hey not that I don't mind, because I definitely don't but how exactly did you get into my room earlier?" I ask as she gets in with me, turns off the tv and light and pulls me close, my back against her front and I hear her chuckle

"Garcia" she kisses the back of my head and for the first time in a long time I have the most amazing sleep, wrapped up in her arms.

**_End Flashback**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A few of you might not like this chapter but I had to incorporate it now to go with the story line in the show. **

It was a bit after 10 and Henry and Jack were curled up on Rossi's couch with Morgan, Reid, Beth and Blake watching a movie when Hotch came over to me

"Hey JJ, how are you feeling?" he asked, sitting a cup of hot chocolate that Penelope had made in front of me

"A lot better now that I'm surrounded by all of you, Henry is good and everything but being surrounded by the whole family and with you all knowing what happened, it just makes me feel safer" I said putting a couple of marshmallows into my drink

"That's good, how is Henry dealing with it all? It must've been pretty scary for him to go into protection for those few hours"

"I think he's ok. He was more scared that I didn't come and get him from Wills when I was supposed to. He's been really helpful and I think me telling him a story has helped calm him down"

"Ok, he's a very smart boy, so much like his god father" Hotch smiled and looked over to them, Henry curled into Reid's side

"Yea, how about him and Jack coming out with them wanting to be profilers. As much as I love my job I don't want them to see what we do" Hotch nodded

"True, but it's kind of sweet them wanting to be like us, help save the next generation from the bad guys. They'll both probably be smarter and better at it than us, growing up surrounded by our little family we got going on" he smiled

"Well then, future UnSubs better look out with them two out there" I laughed and curled my hands around my mug

"Can I ask you something JJ?" Hotch asked, his voice getting serious and I nod "How come you're telling Henry the whole story? Why didn't you just make it about 2 princesses and living happily ever after? Why tell him the whole story?"

"I want to get her back and if I do then I want Henry to know that it's something real and something I want. I don't want it to be awkward if his Aunty Emmy starts sleeping in his Mommies room" I said hopefully

"Is that the real reason?" he asked all Agent Hotchner Unit Chief of the BAU like

"Damn I hate profilers" I laugh

"You can't say that anymore, you're one now too" he laughs back then looks at me seriously

"I don't know Hotch, I had just gotten back from the bar after the day with Hastings and my mind was filled with Emily and when Henry asked for a story it just started coming out and he wanted to keep hearing it and I wanted to keep telling it. I do want her back though Hotch, I just don't know how to go about it. She's on the other side of the world and she doesn't answer me unless it's to either talk to Henry or talk about you guys. We can never seem to get it right. I did tell her that I'm still in love with her, have been for 9 years, think I always will be" I said finishing off my hot chocolate and placing it on the table

"I think you should ring her, right now, talk to her. If anyone you should know about how short life can be it's us. Go talk to her, I'll put Henry to bed at the end of the movie when I take Jack up. Just tell her how you feel and if it comes to it we can always use another profiler" he smiles and pats my knee and walks off. I pull out my phone and scroll down to Emily's name and I debate about whether or not to call. I think back to the time everything fell apart, from that moment on we never really seemed to work things out.

**_Flashback_**

"Emily Prentiss open this God damn door now!" I yelled after knocking on her door for the last 20 minutes. I had followed her home so I knew she was in there. To say I was pissed was an understatement. Things had been going so well in our relationship, sure it had only been a month but it was, we would go out on dates, go for walks, relax and cuddle, we slept together almost every night but haven't actually _slept together. _Emily was the biggest romantic and every time I would talk to or see her or even think about her I would get butterflies and the biggest goofiest grin and I thought we were heading somewhere real but then she goes and does something like quit her job without telling me or why. Hotch had filled us in once we got back to the BAU while Emily had gone to see Garcia, told us how she quit so she didn't have to be a mole for Strauss, so she could protect the team. I banged harder on the door "Emily please, I'm not angry at you for the reason you think, I don't care about what Strauss asked you to do, I don't care that you quit all I care about is you, about us. I care about how you are doing and feeling, I care about your head, I care about why you didn't feel like you could confide in me, I care about the fact that we haven't talked unless it was about the case. I just care about you Emily Prentiss, so please let me in so we can talk." I could hear her shuffling around inside and I saw her shadow under the door but just as my heart started to feel with hope the shadow moved away and I heard her turn the music on and I knew she wasn't going to let me in no matter what I say. As I felt and heard my heart break into a million pieces I placed my Palm against the door and whispered "I love you Emily" then turned and walked towards the elevator, tears rushing down my face.

I knocked on the door and waited for an answer, it had been a couple of hours since leaving Emily's and after walking around aimlessly, my tears all dried up and my eyes red rimmed I found my way here. When the door finally opened I looked up into my best friends eyes and lunged into her arms

"Jayje what's wrong?" Garcia said, her voice filled with concern and the tears that I thought had all gone started flowing freely again

"She doesn't love me Pen, I thought she did, but if she did she would've trusted me, she would've told me what was going on and she wouldn't have let me stand outside her door for half an hour yelling and crying" I sobbed as I was led to the couch

"Oh that's not true sweetie, she loves you but you know Emily, she probably just wants to deal with this alone, compartmentalize it" she tried reassuring me, rubbing her hand up and down my back as I clung to her

"No Penelope, you weren't there, she knew I was on the other side of the door and instead of being a grown up and talk it out she acted like a child and turned her music up just so she couldn't hear me beg for her. I just guess she wasn't the woman I thought she was" I had stopped crying by now, but still holding onto Garcia "I think we're over, unless she has a really good explanation for why she did that I don't think I could forgive her" I got up and made my way to the kitchen and pulled out the vodka that I knew was stashed away and poured 4 shots and downing them one after the other, too emotionally raw to even feel the burn in my throat. I was about to pour another 4 when Garcia came over and grabbed the bottle

"You don't need this now my sweets, what you need is to get some sleep. This case was rough and to top it off with tonight you're physically and emotionally exhausted. We'll talk more tomorrow but tonight you're bunking with me." She dragged me to her room and I just sat on her bed as she took off my shoes, pants and shirt, leaving me in my tank and panties and threw a pair of sweats at me. After I put them on I climbed into her bed and curled up, the last thought running through my mind before I fell asleep was wondering what tomorrow would bring.

Lucky for me the next morning I had a meeting with Strauss, budget crap and case load management, so I didn't have to see Emily first up. It was a bit after 11 when I finally stepped off the elevator and was on my way to the break room for a much needed coffee when I first heard the yelling coming from Garcia's office and I stopped dead in my tracks

"What the hell is going on with you Emily? Don't you know how much you hurt her?" Garcia said louder than she should

"Drop it Garcia" Emily snapped back angrily

"No, she's my best friend and she rocked up at my house a mess last night"

"Just leave it, now get out of my way!" Emily yelled in full Agent Prentiss mode

"Not until you tell me what's going on" Garcia said in a lower voice, hoping to calm Emily down

"Look Pen you know I love you but right now I'm not ready to talk and when I am I promise to come talk to you." I heard Emily say and I quickly turned on my heels and started back towards the break room. I managed to get my coffee without incident and had almost made it to my office before I saw her out of the corner of my eye, my breath caught in my throat, my heart hurt, tears started forming and I almost dropped my coffee and the files I was holding when my knees threatened to give out. She had stopped walking and was looking directly at me, she looked about as worse as I did but had her Agent Prentiss mask on and I couldn't see any emotion in her eyes, before she could say or do anything I turned into my office, shutting and locking the door and closing the blinds, my international sign of_ leave me alone, _that everyone knew not to interrupt me. I had piles and piles of files to go through and keep my mind off my personal life. One thing Emily and I had both agreed on was keeping our relationship out of the office, back when we said it we thought it would mean no kissing or anything not arguing and fighting. So I locked myself in my office, getting through more files than usual and leaving only to get lunch or more coffee then when I went home.

By the time I had walked through my front door I was exhausted, my Agent Jareau mask can only stay on for so long before it falls off and falls off hard and fast. I picked up the mail off the floor and threw them onto the table along with my keys, badge, gun and purse, I poured a large glass of wine and was about to go sit on the couch when an envelope and a certain cursive handwriting caught my eye, I grabbed it and made my way over to the sofa and after a big gulp of wine I opened it, tears flooding my eyes after I read the first sentence

_My Jennifer _

_I need to apologize for leaving you outside my apartment and not telling you what was going on. I know it may even be a stretch getting you to read this but please hear me out. _

_Strauss came to me a few months ago wanting me to pass information on about the team and no matter how much I tried to tell her that I wouldn't do it she didn't listen, she threatened my job and all of yours but I still wouldn't. After the case with Frank she really came down on me and I just couldn't take it anymore, I had decided to quit then but then things between you and I started blossoming and I put it off because I didn't want to leave you. After the case in Arizona, our first date case, she made it clear that I had one month to give her information or Hotch would be fired and during that month with all of that weighing me down you came along and helped me lift it without even realising it. _

_There are two main apologies I want to make in this letter and they are 1. I am so sorry that I never told you about what was going on with Strauss. I know you would never had of judged me and I know you never would've believed that I came onto the team to be a mole voluntary but the fact that that was the whole reason I was on the team hurt me and doubt about my talent doing this job started to niggle away at me. The 2nd apology is how very sorry I am for leaving you out in the hallway and I understand if you never want to forgive me for that, especially because I don't even forgive myself for that but I knew that if I had let you in that night we would've said worse things to each other and I can't stand to see you hurt and knowing that I would've made you feel like that probably would've killed me. I'm not making excuses but I thought you would like to understand my reason for doing so. _

_The next part of this letter feels like I'm ripping my heart out but it needs to be done. We must go on a break Jennifer, not because I don't love you but because I do so much. With Strauss breathing down my neck I would hate for her to find out about us and I know to get back at me she would transfer or fire you and I can't let that happen. She would take you away from our little family all because of me and I know you're thinking now that as long as we are together it doesn't matter but it does, not only would you resent me in the long run but so will the team and even myself. You are amazing at your job and no one could do what you do, it's one of the reasons I fell in love with you, which is why for now we must take a break. I know you will be angry and heartbroken at this but I also know that once you have thought about this that it's for the best. At least this way we can still each other every day and work together and as much as it will hurt to start with I just hope it doesn't so much one day. When you have thought about everything I've said and are ready to talk please let me know. _

_I do love you Jennifer Jareau. One day our time will come and we can finally be happy. _

_Love Em x _

_P.s I'm sorry I said all this in a letter but I know if we were to say it in person I would never have got everything I needed to say out. _

I read it another 10 times before I fell asleep on the couch curled up in a ball, clutching the letter.

_**End Flashback**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a warning, there's a bit of swearing in this chapter. I like this chapter and once you get to the end, I think you will too**

I looked back inside at every one then down at my phone, my finger hovering over Emily's name. _Grow some balls Jareau!_ I press call and listen to the ring

"Prentiss" my heart jumped up into my throat

"Hey Em" I try and sound a bit more casual

"JJ? What's up? Is something wrong? Is Henry ok?" she spat out

"Whoa calm down, everything's ok, I just wanted to ring" I laugh

"Oh ok. So what's up?" she asks a bit surprised

"Nothing, we are all just spending the weekend at Rossi's and realised that there was a person missing"

"Oh ok" she whispers, probably not expecting that

"I miss you Emily"

"I miss you too Jen. Can you hang on a sec" I heard her talking to someone and I realised she's at work "Sorry about that" she says when she turns her attention back to me

"Oh I forgot you would be at work, I'll let you go" I say

"No! Wait!" I smile at her urgency "I mean you don't have to, I can multi task" she nervously laughs "Unless you have to get back to everyone"

"Nah I'm good, they are all watching a movie. So how much trouble did you get in for borrowing the jet?" I sit back in the seat and get comfy

"Not too much, just a couple of weeks suspension starting Monday, that's why I'm in today, tidying up some loose ends"

"Ohk, what are your plans for your two weeks off?" I ask, hoping it involves a little visit

"I've actually got a lot of things that I've been putting off so I wanna get some of that done and I told my mother the other day so she wants me to go to Italy but I don't think I will" she states and her voice changes to proper etiquette whenever she talks about her mother and I laugh "whats so funny?"

"I just forgot how you go all daughter of an Ambassador whenever you talk about your mother" I hear her laugh and it fills my whole body "Do you know if you'll make it over for Henry's birthday? I get it if you can't, it's a long way to come just for a birthday. I'm sure he'll be happy just to see you on Skype" I said, knowing she would try her best to be here but if she has 2 weeks off now she might not be able to get time off for his birthday

"I hope to be there. He asked me the other day and I've already missed a few big things. So are you feeling any better?" I could hear the sadness in her voice and I knew the reason why she changed subject, she loves Henry so much and she hates letting him down

"Yea I'm a lot better, sure it's only been a few days but my ribs are better, my legs are still sore from the electric shocks and I've still got bruises around my wrists but mentally I'm pretty good, I don't think it will all hit me until Will takes Henry and I'm all on my own but I'm hoping I see the psychologist before then and work through some of it. I know the nightmares will come but while I'm snuggling up to Henry at night they are keeping at bay" I tell her the truth because she's the only one who knows what I've truly been through.

"Aw that's my little man, did he bring you breakfast in bed? You know because breakfast in bed is way better than breakfast at the table" she laughs

"Yes I did hear about that, we had cereal, after he went and got my pain meds and a glass of water. I think he remembers what to do from when you got shot in the shoulder and we looked after you"

"Oh yea, I actually forgot about that" she laughs

"Who forgets about getting shot?"

"Puh-lease who remembers a through and through? It's not very memorable, just a few stitches and a couple of weeks in a sling" we laugh and talk for a while longer and I realise this is the longest we had talked in almost 2 years and my laughter died down as I spaced out for a bit

"You alright Jay?" she asks, concern filling her voice

"What? Oh yea, just spaced out for a second." I said, trying for my voice not to be filled with too much emotion and there was silence on the other end

"How come you never told me about Will?" she blurts out and I stutter for a moment

"Um, well, I.. hmm.. I don't know. I did try a couple of times but you would ask about Henry before I got the chance. I'm not blaming you or anything, really I could've just text you but I didn't. I don't really know why I didn't tell you but I have now isn't that all that matters?" I sigh, I knew this would come back and bite me but I hope she would understand

"How long?"

"Um, 9 months. I know I should've told you sooner but I didn't even tell Penelope until about 5 months ago." I hope she could hear the regret in my voice, hear how sorry I am that I didn't tell her sooner.

"Oh ok. How did you go coping with the break up?" I smiled, of course she would wonder how I am more than holding a grudge

"Actually pretty well. He moved into a place a few streets away so he can be close in case I got called to a case in the middle of the night and I usually have Henry during the week and Will has him on the weekend and when I go away. The separating with Will part didn't really hurt or anything, we actually get along better now we are just friends and aren't pretending to be in love and I think Henry is happier without the tension around the house" I say, knowing that it is what we both wanted actually helped in the matter

"Well I guess that's good. As long as you're happy"

"I'm not completely happy, don't think I really have been for 7 years" I whisper into the phone and I hear her sigh "sorry, I know I shouldn't have gone there"

"No it's ok. I don't think I have either. Where did we go wrong Jen?" I could hear the emotion in her voice and tears started to well up in my eyes

"I don't know, I guess we took a break then life got in the way and before you think I'm blaming you for that you know I'm not, you know I agreed to it. I know it took us a while to become friends again and the I thought we might've been getting somewhere the night Pen was in the hospital but then I had to go and shoot Battle and I couldn't really deal with everyone hovering and that time I pushed you away. Then that incident happened and everything went downhill from there. The only thing I don't regret about that year is getting pregnant" I had thought about this a lot over the past 9 months

"Yea, do you know how much I wish I had never gone out that night? That I had just gone home after dinner with my mother" I could hear her crying now

"Yea I think I might" I sobbed as the memory flashed through my mind

_**Flashback**_

"Come on Jayje, let's go out tonight" Garcia came rushing into my office

"Nah, I'm not really up to it tonight, don't you have plans with Kevin?" I ask, sitting back in my chair and stretching. All I want to do is go home, pour a glass of wine and watch something stupid on tv

"Nah, he had to go home for the weekend, his cousins birthday or something"

"How come you didn't go with?" I ask, they had been dating for a few months now, who would've thought getting shot would lead to a perfect relationship

"It's too soon for meeting the family so lets go out, we haven't been out in months" she was practically begging now and I think she's just lonely after spending nearly all her time with Kevin lately

"Who else is going?" I ask, I don't really want to go out if Emily is. We had finally been getting along enough to flirt a little and the odd touch here and there, I even told her I could see her with kids but in my mind it was me and her with kids I just didn't say it. I didn't want to blow the last few months of whatever we were now by getting drunk and saying or doing something stupid either to or in front of her.

"Morgan and Reid, Rossi has a date and Hotch wants to see Jack and Emily said something about dinner with her mother, you think that would require a drink" she joked and I laughed, it was true Ambassador Prentiss was one scary lady

"That's true, after anything with that lady requires more than one drink. Alright I'm in, meet at your place around 9?" she squealed then nodded and ran out of the room

6 hours later we had rocked up at this new club Morgan had wanted to try out after having pre drinks at Penelope's. We grabbed a table and while he went to get us a round of drinks Reid started spitting out facts about nightclubs and Pen and I just nodded along not really listening. When Morgan came back we sat around drinking and laughing and I spent a bit of time looking around the bar, working where we work you tend to take in your surroundings. The club was pretty big, we sat at table at one end of a bar that went for about 20 meters, at the other end was more tables and a bit further up was a dance floor and then some stairs that went up to a second floor that had another bar and a few couches and more tables. After a few more drinks, Morgan had gotten up to dance and Reid had found some people to talk Doctor Who with it was just Pen and I sitting at the table doing a few shots she had gotten.

"Bathroom break sweetness, let's go" she grabbed my arm and we started walking around looking for one. After finally finding one and spending another 5 minutes of her doing touch ups of her makeup we walk out and I stop dead in my tracks, pushing someone up against the bar, tongue down a red heads throat was Emily. I felt my heart break and all I wanted to do was run but my legs wouldn't move, Garcia saw and was trying to pull me along but I stood still as a statue. Emily was still dressed up in what I'm guessing she wore to dinner and the woman she was with was dressed up as well, I knew I was staring but I couldn't turn away, they had stopped kissing now and the woman had whispered something in Emily's ear that made her laugh, a laugh that I use to give her, and was running her arm up and down Emily's side and had her thigh pressed between her legs

"Come on Jay, let's just go somewhere else" Pen said still trying to pull me along

"She said she wanted a break because of Strauss but I guess it was just me she didn't want" I cried and at that moment the woman said something to Emily and her demeanour changed and grabbed her hand pulling her towards us but stopped dead in her tracks

"Jennifer" she gasped

"No you don't get to call me that anymore" I turned around and ran off, out of the club, heading towards Garcia's apartment just around the corner when someone grabbed my arm and I turned around thinking it was Penelope but came face to face with Emily

"Jen-"

"JJ" I snapped and pulled my arm out of her grasp and started walking away from her

"JJ wait, it's not what you think" she begged

"Not what I think? You had her pressed against her bar, tongue down her throat and probably ready to go screw her in the bathroom if you didn't see me. Also guessing by the way you are both dressed she went with you. Look I get it Em, you don't want to be with me, I just wish you didn't have to make up some bullshit about it being because of Strauss and for the team and what not" I turned around and started walking off

"That's not it at all. I still love you Jennifer, I think I always will"

"Don't, don't say that" I turn around crying my eyes out and I can see Reid Morgan and Garica standing behind her "If you love me you wouldn't be with someone else, you would've come to me"

"That woman back there is Serena" she says like its suppose to clarify everything

"Your ex? Like that's supposed to make it better" I scoff

"She's good at these dinners with my mother, she likes her and with Serena there it takes the attention off me. We just decided to get one drink after and before I knew it one thing turned into another. I didn't mean for any of this to happen" she had started crying but I couldn't deal with it

"Just, leave me alone Emily, you broke me and I'm not sure if my heart can be fixed, just fuck off back to your woman back there" I yelled at her and her demeanour changed to anger

"Like you can talk Jareau, I saw you last weekend with Detective Crawfish laughing and flirting and touching, bit hypocritical much" she spat at me

"He's a friend, he was in town and wanted to catch up so fucking sue me" I yelled back at her, realising it was her I thought I saw when we went to the movies that weekend

"Please, I saw the way he was looking at you and how you were flirting with him"

"I was being friendly, I'm sorry if your jealousy makes you think you see things but I don't get with people when I'm patiently waiting for someone else. I just guess I was waiting for no reason. See you at work Agent Prentiss" I turned at started walking back to Garcia's, I could hear the others talking to Emily then I heard Garcia's heels clicking behind me then felt her standing next to me but I just kept my head down and ignored all my feelings, time to take a page out of Emilys book and shut off my heart when it concerned her, it hurt too much.

**_End Flashback**_

"You told me to go after Will two days after that" I said "I only did because it was you that told me to, if it was anyone else I wouldn't have but you said it and I did because it hurt too much" I cried

"I know, I was stupid. But if I didn't then you wouldn't have Henry" she said like she was trying to reason it out.

"I know, things went down from there. Will moved up here and you moved on with your life"

"I never moved on Jen, I just had to accept what I had done. That was until you had Henry and I couldn't stay away" I could hear her smile, she would stay over on the nights that Will would work and was a babysitter whenever we needed one.

"Yea, I've been telling him about us" I said, hoping she wouldn't be mad

"Yea I know, he told me" she laughed

"Really? What did he say?" I was shocked, hoping he didn't know it was her

"That you're telling him a story about how you fell for a beautiful woman, he seems pretty enthralled in it. Where bouts are you up to?"

"I just finished telling him about our first date, I'm just going to skip over everything until Paris, things got better from there" I smile

"Until you got married" she whispered then quickly stopped talking, I think she didn't realise she had said it out loud "shit"

"No that's ok, it's true but I'm not married anymore Em, I'm free and single and I know what I want"

"And what's that?" I could hear a bit of curiosity and hope in her voice

"You Em, it's always been you" I take a breath, I just did the thing I've been wanting to do for the past 9 months and put all my feelings out there and all I got back was silence until I heard some muffled voices and Emily started talking to someone else

"I'm so sorry Jennifer but some shits hit the fan here, I need to go but we're not finished talking ok" my heart drops a little but I knew this could happen when calling her at work "oh and Jennifer, same" I smile just as she hangs up and I do a little happy dance and walk back inside to everyone nearly passed out in the living room, it's then that I notice it's nearly 1 am and I had been talking to Emily for nearly 3 hours. I pull a blanket over Garcia and Morgan then climb up the stairs to the bedroom and find Henry asleep in my bed, I change and climb in next to him and cuddle up to him, falling asleep with a big smile on my face.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up the next morning to Jack trying to wake Henry up

"Good morning Jack" I say as I move to sit up in bed

"Morning Aunt JJ, I just want to know if Henry wants to come play before breakfast" he said looking down shyly

"That's ok.. you know if you tickle his stomach he''ll wake up quicker" I whisper and pull back the sheets, Jack smiles and then slowly starts tickling him and when Henry starts to slowly wake up he starts to tickle him faster until Henry is wide awake laughing so hard

"Mommy make him stop"he said between laughs "I need to go bathroom"

"Alright that's enough Jack" I laugh and Henry gets up ans runs into the bathroom.

"So how's school going Jack?" I ask as he sits down on the bed

"It's good. I'm at the top of all my classes" he smiles

"That's good buddy, what's your favourite class?"

"I like maths and science the most and English is ok too" he said and I could see the glint in his eye

"That's great, your a little genius too" I laugh and turn when Henry walks back into the room

"I thought I was a little genius Mommy" he climbed back onto the bed

"You both are, you guys spend a lot of time with your uncle Spencer" I laugh

"It's not just uncle Spencer that helps us be smart Aunt JJ. Everyone in our family is smart and that's where we learn it all from".Jack says and looks over to Henry "that's how we going to be profilers, isn't that right Henry, we learning from the best already"

"Yup and that means we are going to be better" he laughs

"Oh is that right little man? Well I'm sure the world will be even safer with you two on the case" I laugh "So Henry, Jack came in here to see if you wanted to go play before breakfast, so why don't you go do that while I get ready?"

"I would rather hear some more of the story. Want to hear some more story Jack?" He looked over and Jack nodded, both boys getting comfy on the bed.

"Alright then where was I up to?"

"You told us about your first date. What happened after that?" Jack said resting his elbows on his knees and chin in his hands

"Well to start with everything was going really good but then it went really bad. A lot of things happened, she did her own thing and I got to know your dad better but eventually we became friends again, and it was all because of you little man" I smile and hug Henry tighter

"Because of me? How Mommy?"

**_Flashback**_

I sat on the floor leaning against my bath tub staring at the pregnancy test, one night with Will and of course this happens. Even though we aren't talking at the moment I always had hope that Emily and I could eventually work it out but now? Now I've really screwed it up and doubt there will be any chance at getting back together. I sat there crying for about 2 hours, knowing I should tell Will but the only person I want to tell first is Emily, we had always told each other things before everyone else, it's one of the things that made our bond special. After sitting there for another 10 minutes I got up, cleaned myself up a bit, chucked on a jacket, grabbed my keys and made my way out the door.

The drive to Emily's condo took about an hour and the whole way I kept changing my mind, I shouldn't be going there to tell her this, it will probably crush her but on the other hand I don't want her to find out from anyone else apart from me and I wanted her to be the first to know. I pulled up outside and saw her standing on the balcony, looking at the view and drinking a glass of wine. I hop out of the car and look up at her and I can feel the moment she sees me, she stands up straight and looks down at me.

"What are you doing here?" she yells down

"I need to talk to you, it's important. Are you alone?" I didn't want to interrupt if she was busy

"Yes, what's this about JJ?" I feel a pang to my heart, like every other time she calls me JJ and not Jennifer

"It's not about us, but it's important. Please Em, let me up, even just for 5 minutes" I'm practically begging her but she didn't move and I just stare up at her

"Fine, 5 minutes" she turns and walks inside and I run up to the door of the building, nod at the doorman and walk fast over to the elevator and wait for it to reach the lobby. The ride up to her 5th floor apartment seemed to take forever and my mind could help but go back to the many times I used to have my back pushed up against the wall of this exact elevator, hands roaming over Emily's body while we had our tongues down each other's throats and the many hours spent in her bed after that. _Get a grip Jennifer, you can't be this turned on before going to break her heart again_. By the time I made it to her door I had taken a couple of deep breaths and had controlled my racing heart, she opened the door as soon as I knocked and just seeing her standing there in her casual clothes made my heart started racing again. She opened the door and moved away, her silent sign of letting me in. As I walked into her condo and shut the door even more memories started racing back and I couldn't help but tear up even a few managed to escape and I tried to wipe them away before Emily saw but wasn't so lucky

"You ok Jay?" I look up and see the concern in her eyes but her stance shows she's still not sure about me being here

"Um, yes and no.. I have some news that you probably don't want to hear, but when I found out you were the first person I wanted to tell. More of I needed to tell you first, needed for you to hear this from me and not someone else" I ramble as she turns and sits down on the couch and signals for me to sit on the chair across from her

"Are you leaving the BAU?" she whispers, I can hear the hurt and worry in her voice

"No, nothing like that"

"Then what is it? Must be important to come rushing over here at 11.30 on a work night" she went into profiler mode and started studying me "you hooking up with Detective crawfish? So much for just a friend" she scoffs and I get angry

"Don't bring him into this, I wasn't even with him until you pushed me towards him and now I'm in this mess because of it" I yell, I didn't want to tell her like this, I wanted to ease her into it, I didn't want to just dump it on her in the heat of the moment

"What are you talking about? You were with him while we were together" she yelled back "you put yourself into this mess between us"

"I was never with him, we were seriously just friends, we would go to the odd movie or art gallery or just sightseeing if he was in town or if there was a concert or Mardi Gras or something I would enjoy in New Orleans I would go down there, there was nothing sexual about our friendship. I never once cheated on you, I promise you that" I told her in a much calmer voice hoping it would get through to her

"Then what about Miami?" she whispered

"I was angry with you, knew you didn't like him and wanted to make you feel what I felt like that night at the club. I slept with him just that once and it felt wrong and probably one of the worse things I've ever done but now I'm in this situation and I wanted to tell you first" I look up at her and can see her trying to figure out what it is I have to say and I see it click

"Just say it JJ"

"I'm pregnant, well I think I might be, I only took a home pregnancy test, I have to make a doctor's appointment tomorrow to get it confirmed or denied" I tell her and I can see a mix of emotions running through her eyes before the walls come back up

"Congratulations" she says but I don't hear any happiness in her voice

"I'm not here to throw it in your face but here because you are usually the first person I always think of when I have news and as much as I knew I shouldn't be here I just had to tell you. I knew if I told Will first it wouldn't feel right and if not him I would've told Pen and you know she can't keep her mouth shut" I chuckle hoping it would lighten the mood a little

"So you came here because I was the first person you thought of?"

"Yea, always are" I whisper not able to make eye contact with her and after a few minutes of awkward silence she gets up and pours another glass of wine and a glass of water and passes me the water when she sits down

"Are you happy? About the pregnancy?" she asks and for the first time since I found out I really thought about it. I've always wanted to be a mother but I always thought it would be with someone I love. It could affect my job, I see a lot of cases involving children and having one of my own could affect the way I see the cases. It would affect the future I want with Emily because it will now involve Will in a much bigger way then I had planned but even with all these pros and cons I knew the answer

"Yea I am, I may not have gotten pregnant the way I had planned, or who I had planned with but I've always wanted to be a mother and I already love this baby even though I've only known for about 4 hours." I smile and instantly rub my hand along my stomach

"Then I really am happy for you Jennifer" she smiles as do I at the mention of my name

"Thanks. I'm actually really excited about it now. I didn't think about it until just then and I can't wait" I smile and sit back in the chair some more

"That's good Jay, you'll make a great mother" she says then gets up "Do you want a coffee or something?"

"I would love a coffee, but I can't anymore. A tea would be great though" I say and realise that my coffee addiction is now over

"Alright, why don't you chuck the TV or radio on and I'll be back in a minute" she suggests and walks into the kitchen and I get up and turn the TV on, I figure if there is some awkward silence we can just pretend to be watching whatever is on. I find a channel with _FRIENDS_ re runs playing and I sit on the couch and put my legs under me and curl up while I wait for Emily to come back.

"Here you go" she said when she came back in and handed me my tea and sat down next to me "so you're pregnant then" she says looking into her coffee

"Yep" I nod and take a sip of my tea

"What are you hoping to have?"

"I don't know, don't really care as long as they are happy and healthy" I smile and rub my stomach again "I shouldn't really get my hopes up too much. It could've been a false positive, I won't know for sure until I go to the doctors tomorrow"

"Well we start late tomorrow, want me to come with you?" she asks and looks over to me

"Oh you don't have to, it's just a simple blood test and I probably won't get the results straight away anyway" I say but am actually really touched she wanted to come with me

"It's no problem, I mean you're staying here tonight so we can go in to work together anyway" she says matter of factly

"Oh am I really?" I laugh

"Yes Agent Jareau, I can't have you driving home at this time of night. It's late, you're pregnant and you've been crying and I know how tired you get after crying so you are not driving home tonight. I've got a guest room with a very comfy bed" she laughs

"Well then Agent Prentiss I guess you can come" I smile then frown a bit "You know I was debating whether or not to come here tonight, I didn't know how you would react. I was quite scared on how you were going to react and how things would change between us" I admit

"Well things couldn't have gotten any worse between us" she says "and anyway even if I don't really like who you've gotten pregnant to this kid will be all you and I can't fault that" she smiles and sits back on the couch

"Thanks Em, it means a lot" I smile and pat her leg then take another sip of tea "I'm actually a bit worried about how Will is going to take it. I doubt this was in his plan when he slept with me. I mean I don't even know how it will work, he lives in New Orleans to start with" I say then notice her shift uncomfortably "Shit sorry Em, I won't talk about him" I say and stare into my nearly empty tea

"No, it's ok Jay, I guess I'll have to learn to listen about him" she says and looks over to me "really Jay, I know things between us didn't work out how we planned or hoped but I'll always be there for you"

"Same Em, forever and always" I smile then drink the rest of my tea and place it on the table and I try and stifle a yawn

"C'mon JJ it's late, let's get to bed" she says and I raise an eyebrow immediately thinking if this was 6 months ago it would've been said in a totally different context

"Get your head out of the gutter Jareau" she laughs and helps me up and walks me to the guest room "goodnight Jennifer" she whispers and turns to go to her room and I felt so bad, I knew this was hurting her but at the same time I was happy that she was supportive

"Night Emily" I say back before she got to her door she looks up and our eyes connect and I feel electricity run through my body but as soon as it starts she walks into her room and I go into the guest room and fall onto the bed, hoping that that split second didn't just ruin the amazing night we had just had

**_End Flashback**_

"So the beautiful woman was happy you were pregnant?" Jack asks

"She sure was" I smile

"What happened next Mommy?" Henry looks up from my lap which he had decided to lay down on at some point through the story

"Well as you know I was really pregnant and she was by my side the whole time and was supportive when I told your dad and was a great help until your dad moved here. Then she would look after me while we were at work or away, she loved you so much before you were even here and when I went into labour she stood by me until your dad rocked up" I say and look over to the boys and realise we had been sitting here for almost an hour "Alright no more stories, let's go eat, I reckon Uncle Dave has made an awesome breakfast by now" they smile and get up off the bed in such a hurry I'm surprised neither of them fell face first

"C'mon Mommy, breakfast time" Henry calls from the doorway and I just smile at him, still 6 years later not believing how lucky I am to have him.


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the weekend went pretty fast and it was some good family bonding time. I hadn't heard from Emily since the first night but I know how busy her job can be and knew that she would get in contact with me when she could. The weekend was filled with happy times and I knew it was good for our moral to spend our down time together, I told them all about that year and I they all forgave me for the lying and knew that that year was made even harder by Emily's "death", I even told them about the miscarriage I had. I didn't want there to be any more secrets that I was keeping and after all the trouble that they could've gotten in they deserved the truth. Henry and Jack loved spending time together, they usually only see each other a couple of times a month and they love each other like the cousins that our little family has made them, they even learned a few magic tricks from Spence and a few profiling tips from Rossi and I managed to play a bit of soccer with them before my legs would hurt too much and after the much needed weekend I'm feeling 100% better, not physically but mentally I am, I know I will still need to see a shrink but now I feel that going in there won't be so bad and that after a couple of weeks home to physically recover I'll be able to go back to work with no problems.

Later that night after dinner and getting Henry's school clothes organised we were sitting on the couch watching a bit of television before his bedtime when he asked for another part of the story

"What happened after I was born mommy?" he suddenly asked still looking at the tv

"Well not a lot buddy, I was on maternity leave and hardly left the house. Your dad took the first couple of weeks off to help us and your Aunty Pen and Uncle Spence would always drop by but I didn't see the beautiful woman for a few weeks but she would text me every few days asking how you were going. It wasn't until I decided to take you in to see the team that I finally got to see her again-"

**_Flashback**_

I was standing in the round table room holding Henry remembering all the times in this room and surprisingly missing standing in front of the team at the head of the table presenting a case when I heard Spencer telling the guys that someone was up here

"He guys" I said when they all walked in "I figure we so much death and sadness in this room we should have at least one good memory" I turned around and showed off Henry to the rest of them, glancing at Emily who hadn't seen him since the hospital and saw her eyes fill with love when I handed him to Morgan. After 10 minutes I stood back from them all and just watched my family play with their nephew, Garcia had gone and gotten some toys from her office and they had him on the floor playing away.

"Who would've thought big bad FBI agents, who work with the worst criminals in the country turn into putty at the site of a child" Emily said pulling me out of my musings

"I was just thinking the same thing. He's got them wrapped around their little fingers, even Hotch is smiling" I laugh and sit back in my seat "So how you been?"

"Not bad, works been pretty hectic as you probably can guess, been showing Jordan the ropes, to be honest I think she can't wait till you get back, don't think this is her scene" she smiles and looks back over to Henry who is laughing at Morgan and Garcia while they fight over a troll

"Yea I heard you were doing that, well mainly about Viper. So tell me, did he do anything for ya when you got him on his terms?" I laugh

"Garcia?" she laughs and I nod "Well let's say he did do one thing for me" she says with a smirk and I raise an eyebrow "he helped with the profile" she laughs and I smile, trying to squash down my jealousy

"Well that's the main thing then" I smile and look down at my watch then over to Henry,

"What time does Will finish?" she asks noticing me looking at my watch

"In a couple of hours, I have to head off soon and stop by the grocery store then get dinner ready. It's funny, I never wanted to be a stay at home mom who has tea on the table when the father of her child comes home from work but somehow that's what I've become" I say still staring at Henry "never thought I'd say it but I actually miss this place, I miss the paper work, the budget meetings, the political bullshit and I even miss Straus being a bitch to us" I laugh and look over to her "What kind of mother does it make me that I can't wait to get back? Get back to the death and destruction we see every day? The twisted minds we deal with? I want to come back to all this and leave me son behind" I ask hoping she knows I need an answer

"It makes you a good one, you've always done this job to help protect people, making sure that there is no way the UnSubs could hurt anybody else. Now you just have an extra reason, making the world a safer place for Henry. You've still got 3 months of maternity leave left, go have fun with Henry and when you get back we will all be there for you when it becomes too hard. I know we go away for cases but usually it's only a few days per case but when you get home it will be even better for you and Henry because you will cherish the time you spend with him" she says and pats my thigh, sending chills down my spine. I place my hand on top of hers

"Thanks, that actually means a lot. Will hasn't been very supportive when I talk about coming back and I just needed to know someone was in my corner" I smile and remove my hand

"I'll always be in your corner" she whispers and removes her own hand. I was about to say something when her phone started ringing and she answers without looking at the caller I.D

"Prentiss…. Hanna hi…. We just got back so should be here for a few days….. Friday?... Alright, I'll pick you up at 8… great see you then" she hangs up and looks down at her phone

"Hot date Agent Prentiss?" I laugh

"Um, yea actually" she says still not looking at me

"That's great Em, I know things between you and I didn't work out, and I know that's my fault but I still want you to be happy" I say, even though I feel my heart breaking even more than it was

"Thanks, I've only known her about a month and we've only been on 2 dates but she's nice, she's actually a doctor at George Washington"

"A doctor girlfriend? That is something you could use" I laugh "Hell in this team it's probably something we could all use" she laughs then I notice the time and realise I better get going even though I didn't want to leave, then I had a thought "Hey what are you doing on Saturday night? Wills working nights starting Friday and I think its about time for a girls night, Garcia's been bugging me for weeks" I say "watch a couple of movies and I've got a few bottles of wine that are yelling at me to open"

"Sure, Ok" she says hesitantly "I should be free but if things change I'll let you know" she says as we stand up "It's been good to see you" she smiles then surprises us both by pulling me in for a hug and I can't help but think of how well we fit as I breathe in her scent.

"It's been good to see you too" I say as we pull apart "have a good date, see you Saturday, say about 6? Get take out or something?" I smile as she nods and after filling in Garcia on girls night plans and saying good bye to the boys and finally getting my son back I head on out and go spend the night being perfect mommy and girlfriend, super excited for Saturday.

**_End Flashback**_

"So how did girls night go?" Henry asked I wasn't actually sure if he had been paying attention because he hadn't lifted his head the entire story

"It went really well. We had dinner, they both played with you for a while then we watched a couple of movies. It was like it used to be before things between us happened, we even talked about the relationships we were in" I tell him while running a hand through his hair

"Didn't that hurt? Knowing she was seeing someone else?" he asked

"It did but I couldn't really complain. I mean I was with your dad and even though it wasn't the same love I had for the beautiful woman, I did love your father and the more I heard about Hanna the more I was happy for the beautiful woman" I said and looked over to the time "anyway its past your bedtime. Go jump in bed and I'll come tuck you in in a minute." He jumps up and goes get ready while I sit there a bit longer, wondering what Emily is doing at this moment, her suspension is supposed to start tomorrow but if she's busy then they might postpone it. i pull out my phone and send her a quick message

_Hey hope all is going well over there. Told Henry more of our story tonight and thought of you. Let me know when it's died down there and I can give you a ring or something. Miss you, Jen xx_

After sending the message I run upstairs and tuck Henry in and just before I leave his room he calls out to me "Mommy" I turn around "I'm sorry about how things turned out with the beautiful woman, I just wish there was something I could do to help her come back to you. I don't like seeing you sad" he whispers

"Oh sweetie, I'm not sad, how can I be? I have you and all your aunt and uncles and my mom. Life just turns out different from how we think it might at one point but I'm happy going with the flow. Plus I'm working on bringing her back to us but it might take time but I'm fine waiting till she does" I smile down at him and kiss his forehead "now get some sleep because you've got school tomorrow"

"Ok night Mommy" he says and as I leave his room my phone goes off

_Hey Jen, things are still pretty hectic here. My suspension has been postponed until this is sorted. I'll give you a ring when I know whats happening. Give Henry a kiss for me. Em xx_

I smile and type a quick response then start getting ready for bed myself. I finally shut my eyes with a smile on my face, hoping that soon I will have a certain someone sharing the bed with me.


End file.
